Yu Yu Akusho
by F-14 Tomcat Lover
Summary: The reinforced Team Urameshi now have an inflitration mission that seems impossible. Inflitrate an all girl high school, to observe 3 odd people. A-ko, B-ko, and C-ko


Disclaimer: I don't own Yuyu Hakusho and/or Project A-Ko

Brief Summary: The Spirit Detectives and a number of other new members are being set undercover to a new school. The problem is that it is an all female school. How will a bunch of males be able to hide in an all girl school? What's this about three girls with abnormal readings on top of that?

_Italics mean Japanese._

**Bold means Makian**

"Underlined" means telepathy

'Underlined' means thought

Regular means English

"_**YuYu Akusho"**_

_**Prologue**_

"_**The Tsunami Squadron"**_

"ALL PILOTS MAN YOUR PLANES! WE HAVE INBOUND AT YELLOW 5-A!"

The klaxons and sirens wailed as pilots ran to their planes. As they ran they saw that their planes were being armed with anti-ship and anti-air missiles. Not the **_Rock Busters_** they usually flew with. That meant only one thing, a hot hostile was flying towards Earth.

* * *

"TSUNAMI LEAD, LAUNCH!"

The 481st Tactical Aerospace Squadron took off to intercept the inbound target. The target was moving fast, extremely fast. At the rate it moved, it would be at the **Red Line** in less than thirty minutes. Hundreds of planes took to the air. Over thirty TAS units had been mobilized. The pilots were the only line of defense against any alien attack and they intended to make it to their objective. The planes formed up at the 200 kilometer point known as **Point Fail**. The target was three minutes from **Red Line**, the TAS units, six minutes.

* * *

_In the Reikai_

_Koenma couldn't believe this! An alien ship of some kind was speeding towards Earth! What made it worse was that it would make planet fall and kill millions. Millions that were not scheduled to die this day!_

"_OH! THE PAPER WORK!" whined the Jr. Lord of the Underworld._

_He was hit in the back of the head, by none other than the head of the Ferry Girls, Botan._

"_Shame on you sir! There are going to be millions of unscheduled deaths, especially among the young!" she scolded._

_George the Blue Ogre ran in with the telephone, the Black Phone!_

"_Your father sir," stated the tall right hand man, err… ogre._

_Koenma took it and talked with his father, changing into his teen form. The situation warranted such a change. The two talked up until the combat transmissions began between the United Nations Space Defense Command and the attacking TAS units. A full four minutes.

* * *

_

Just behind the **Red Line**

The planes fired their missiles, but the craft nimbly dodged them and seemed to avoid every attack made by the fighters. The terrified screams of those who found themselves being rammed by the craft or being crushed a like a tin soda can by the energy wake of the craft came roaring through the radio like a torrential rain.

"THIS IS… ZZZZZZZZ "

"WE LOST RED DOG 5!"

"RED DOG 7 BEHIND YOU!"

"CAN'T… ZZZZZZ "

"YELLOW SQUADRON HAS BEEN WIPED OUT!"

"WHERE'S BLUE SQUADRON?"

"GONE! AHH... ZZZZZZ "

"HALO SQUADRON IS GONE!"

"All planes regroup and box in the enemy craft."

The order from UNSDCHQ calmed the pilots down and they engaged the target again, but with more devastating results.

"THE TARGET'S SHOOTING!"

"ALPHA SQUADRON'S GONE!"

"HALF OF THE WHITE WOLVES BECAME SUNS!"

"WHERE'S THE OTHER HALF?"

"THE FIRST TO DIE…AHHHH… ZZZZZZZ

The encountered had lasted only twelve minutes, but all planes were destroyed. Of the 1,150 pilots that rose up to defend Earth, a group of rescue shuttles only brought back 37 pilots. The rest all Killed In Action (KIA). The alien craft tore through an American **_Explorer_**-Class shuttle, killing all, but one man who took shelter in a probe they were preparing to launch.

The alien craft made land fall, right on land. The year 1984 saw the city of Mito, Japan destroyed and the six million inhabitants killed. The world then saw the emergence of the UNSDC come out of the shadows and into reality. Plans were laid and projects begun. The ASF-13D Aerostars just did not have what it took to defend the Earth any longer. The new SF-20 Star Talons and F-45 Sky Talons began trail runs.


End file.
